imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Milena Vilani
NAME: Milena Vilani AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Milena is about 5 foot 5, weighs 110 pounds and is in excellent shape from being on the Volleyball and Track team. Milena has long, fair dark hair, a pale, porcelain skin which she tries to let look a bit more coloured with foundation/blush and big greenish brown eyes. She has thick eyebrows but keeps them in shape by shaping them. Milena is mostly seen in tight slim-fit jeans and t-shirts with funny prints or on some way looking odd and short high-heeled shoes. Not that it matters to anyone she’s not intimate with but she always wears beautiful lingerie. She feels sexy in it. PERSONALITY: Milena is a rather perky, bubbly girl who can come across self-centred when it comes to stuff she just knows she is good at. She has a healthy dose of arrogance and doesn’t take dirt from others. She gets into fights easily and tends to snap quickly, especially when it’s about something personal. Highly sensitive, she always feels bad after fights and is usually the first to make up, even if she feels she was right. She hates how she keeps on causing drama and really wants to cool down more. Very flirty, she loves guys, they're on her mind all the time, but most of the guys she likes she uses the ‘talk to him like he’d be a good friend’ way, making herself feel not so awkward when around him. Milena is genuine and will not even try to hide something or make it bigger then needed or hide it from others, she’s terrible at it and people can easily read her body language. She has many guy friends which causes their jealous girlfriends to be on their toes all the time. A huge family gal, she'll do anything to help a relative – she has an extremely tight bond with her family – or a friend. The thing however that causes most drama is how she is simply always acting flirty. She knows she has a good body, enjoys sex a lot and especially being sexy and appreciated by men. So she can't help but flirt with guys she likes, though she's been trying to tone it down lately, to keep herself out of trouble. LIKES: Men, coke/sweet rum mix drinks, the car she got from her uncle (second handed) which she uses to drive around everywhere, sex, intimacy, her friends, her family, cats and dogs, playing video games, writing, the study she is going to follow in college (Health’s Assistant), medical things, shirts with funny prints, slimfit jeans, high-heeled shoes, spicy cocktail nuts, volleyball, jogging, fitness, beautiful lingerie, jewellery, cooking. DISLIKES: Hair flowing into her face when being busy, too smelly cosmetics, her porcelain skin, having the reputation as the slut/heartbreaker, miniskirts (too revealing for her taste), her own handwriting (she can hardly read it herself), make-up from cheap brands (she thinks it shows why they’re so cheap), pumping gas (she can’t stand the smell). STRENGTHS: She’s in excellent shape and so a great runner and physically very strong. She stands a good chance during a fight and has punched a girl’s lights out once or twice. She also isn’t afraid of kicking a guy in the nuts when needed. She can stand up for herself. She’s extremely loyal to her family and friends. She can walk and run in high-heeled boots. WEAKNESSES: She’s not dumb but definitely not a very smart straight A’s girl either. She has the sick urge for being appreciated by and intimate with men and almost eats guys for breakfast. She’s pretty vulnerable for endless loud noises. She’s highly vulnerable. Her honesty and standing up for herself often turns against her and causes fights. Fights affect her so much that she immediately becomes submissive and will do anything to fix it even though it’s clear it wasn’t her fault. She’s self-centred when it comes to stuff she knows she’s good at. Because she has many guy friends, she often gets the object of gossips and mean actions by their jealous girlfriends. Has a short temper and snaps or panics easily. FEARS: Another boyfriend who dumps her all the sudden and breaks her heart, snakes, spiders, getting embarrassed in public, failing her grades since she hasn’t got the energy to do all her homework. FAMILY: Father and mother, older brother Josef, younger brother Alexis, younger sister Vesna. RELATIONSHIPS: Friends with the popular clique - Paige being her long-time best friend. Milena really likes one of her guy friends, Kyle, but is too afraid the same thing happens as with her other boyfriend, who seemed great and sweet at first as well. Besides, he and Adriana are still interested in each other, and as she and Ariana are on the volleyball team together, she feels some sort of loyalty towards her (though she does think of her as a geek). Like, they'll have to work together during training, it'd be too awkward and cause a lot of drama. Mutual respect between her and Shanae through being on the track team together and both having quite strong personalities (though Shanae doesn't quite trust her yet). BIO: Milena grew up in a rather big family, being the second out of four kids from Slavic and Russian decent. Milena had quite your regular childhood, maybe being more family-oriented. Both Primary and Middle school were normal for her. When she was 14, she got her first "real" boyfriend, Tyrese. They were together for 2 years – he was the one she lost her virginity to – when he suddenly dumped her for Rachel, who'd "put out more often". It left her heart-broken and from that moment on, she swore to herself to not get her heart get broken by a man again, simply by breaking theirs before it could happen. It gave her the craving for intimacy and validation from men. She has never forgiven him and tries to hide it deep inside her by simply giving herself too much to do to give it a chance to express itself. She plays a variety of sports (cheerleading, volleybal and jogging in weekends) which is why she is in such good shape. She also keeps herself busy with the family (cooking, babysitting her sister, helping with the cleaning, visiting her other relatives). Once at home after school she goes to sleep for two hours, then helps with the household and family. It causes her to be too tired once getting to her homework, so she mostly does maybe half of the assignments. She loves P.E. and Social/Health studies though and it’s the subjects she tries hardest for. She has permanent migraines from pushing the old hurt aside and keep going. She only talks about this with her parents and older brother, whom she trusts enough. GAMEPLAY: Really wants to return to her family again, which would make it a very difficult moral dilemma for her. She's genuinely feel bad about thinking of taking someone's life, so if she were to put someone at gunpoint, she would eventually break down, showing her true colors.The only exception is Tyrese, who hurt her that much.